narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Water Release: Primal Waterball Technique
|image=Water Release-Primal Waterball Technique.png |unnamed jutsu=No |literal english=Water Release: Primal Waterball Technique |english tv=Water Style: Primal Waterball Jutsu |viz manga=Water Style: Primal Waterball Jutsu |game names=Water Style: Primal Waterball Jutsu |other names=Water Release: Ionic Waterball Technique Water Release: Great Waterball Technique Water Release: Luminous Waterball Technique Hydrosphere |parent jutsu=Water Conversion Technique (Kasumi12346) |jutsu classification=Hiden~Watatsumi Clan, Ninjutsu, |jutsu type=Water Release |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Otohime Watatsumi, Otohime Watatsumi/Post-Timeskip |hand signs=Dog, Rat, Hare, Boar, Bird, Ram |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Water Release: Primal Waterball Technique is the Water Release version of Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique and the rite-of-passage of the Watatsumi Clan. It allows the user to launch a highly pressurized and heated sphere of water at the opponent from the mouth or hands. Description The user must form the required hand seals as chakra is gathered into their mouth or the palm of their hands. The chakra is then molded into a mass of water whose size is dependent on the amount of chakra used. By employing the Water Conversion Technique the user is able to easily transition the water to its fourth phase known as superionic water. Superionic water is a phase of water with properties of solids and liquids that is as hard as iron and glows bright yellow. Its high pressure and temperature causes the molecules to break down into a soup of hydrogen and oxygen where the oxygen crystallizes and the hydrogen floats around freely within the crystallized oxygen. This type of water would normally be found inside giant planets, which is why the Water Conversion Technique is used to change the water into this state instead of simply adding chakra to increase the pressure and heat to the required level since doing so would be a near impossible task. Once the water is fully transformed, the superionic water is expelled from the mouth or launched from the hands as a large sphere or tornado of superionic water. Through their natural skill with Water Release as a member of the Watatsumi Clan the user's chakra is able to force the superionic water to retain its form until contact with the target where it would rapidly decompress and explode. Through chakra control a user is able to change the density, viscosity, speed, and weight of the superionic water for various effects and by increasing the amount of superionic water they can increase its power. This allows Water Release: Great Waterball Technique to be a lot more versatile than the well-known Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. The ability to be used from the hands as well as from the mouth makes the technique a lot more practical because the addition comes with a lot more uses. Most notably using it for close range combat by forming the sphere in one's hands and slamming it into the opponent much like Super Revival Fist instead of launching it like one would usually do. When used in this way the technique usually goes by the name of Hydrosphere. Category:Hiden Category:Hiden Jutsu Category:Watatasumi Hiden Jutsu Category:Ninjutsu Category:Water Release